


Team Disaster

by YunaYamiMouto



Series: Team Disaster [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Konoha despairs, And peace (of mind), Attempt at Humor, Chnaging cannon by existing, Confused Everyone, Confused Konoha 12, Confused Nara Shikamaru, Dimension Travel, Don't dance with Madara, F/M, Fuck Kaguya, Fuck Zetsu, Gen, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, He notices details, He's ROOT and an artist, He's the smart one, How Do I Tag, I blame Hiroma_Musouka, I hope, Inverted Cannon, Inverted generations, It's a disaster worthy of their name, It's for sanity, Itachi would have been Shodaime Hokage, Liberal understanding of how jutsu work, Liberal understanding of how the Hiraishin works, Liberal understanding of the Rinnegan functions, Listen to them damn it, M/M, Madara for Hokage is not up for discussion, Madara is so done, Minato is confused by this, Namikaze Minato Lives, OBVIOUS details, Oblivious Madara, Oh My God, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Possessive Tobirama, Questions, Sai keeps pointing at things, Sasuke fucked up, Sasuke is not a good Uchiha fucking Madara, Shikamaru gets it in the end, Shock, Shock & Awe, Team Disaster is a disaster, Teasing Mito, That's not how Hiraishin works, The new generations had to fix it, The prequel will explain a lot of things, The shinobi world is terrified, They should have paid more attention, They were bored, They're proud of it, They've been through this shit before and are giving sound advice, Tobirama is a walking disaster, Tsunade is shocked, Young Madara, Young Mito, Zetsu fucked it up and later got fucked up, as they should be, fuck that, i don't care, it's for science, it's for your own good, madara for hokage, my story my rules, sensors, young tobirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaYamiMouto/pseuds/YunaYamiMouto
Summary: Hiraishin really isn't a technique to be experimented on a whim, no matter who does it.Naruto and his friends, though, learn that there's more than meets the eye about their whole reality.Tsunade bemoans the day she became Godaime and Sasuke wonders why he'd come back to the village.The dimensional visitors are not helping.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Sai, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Team Minato, Dai-nana-han | Team Seven & Gai-han | Team Gai (Naruto), Dai-nana-han | Team Seven & Konoha 12, Gai-han | Team Guy & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi & Yamato | Tenzou, Jiraiya & Tsunade (Naruto), Konoha 12 & Konoha 12, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara & Uzumaki Mito & Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Minato & Team Minato, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama & Tsunade, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara & Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama & Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara (hinted), Shizuna & Tsunade, Team Hebi | Team Taka & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Madara & Uzumaki Mito, Yamato | Tenzou & Dai-nana-hand | Team Seven
Series: Team Disaster [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714921
Comments: 4
Kudos: 185





	Team Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With proper assistance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283126) by [Hiruma_Musouka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiruma_Musouka/pseuds/Hiruma_Musouka). 
  * Inspired by [CHANGE PLACES!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091729) by [Hiruma_Musouka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiruma_Musouka/pseuds/Hiruma_Musouka). 



> An AU where Sasuke returned to Konoha after killing Itachi and devoting himself to protecting the village his brother loved so much, Orochimaur escaped from whatever sort of imprisonment Itachi had on him and is still running loose with Kabuto working on Edo Tensei and whatever else pervy pedo gay snake boys do, Jiraiya somehow also got resurrected by Nagato (because I don't want him dead and he's hilarious even if he won't appear in this story), Tobi (Obito) has only Kisame and Zetsu in the Akatsuki and people from a whole different world come for a 'visit' via accidentally overpowering a Hiraishin seal For Science️™.

By this point, strange and unusual things happening in Konohagakure no Sato are actaully the _normal_ everyone has gotten more than used to. After half of the village was revived by the man that had been their enemy mere hours earlier, people have decided it was useless to feel surprised about any new development that might occur. If they got surprised every time some shitstorm started brewing in their village, they'd all go crazy. Between Sasuke's sudden return to the village and the revelation that Shimura Danzo might be behind the Uchiha Clan Massacre, Naruto's newly publicly revealed parentage and the fact that Jiraiya of the Sannin was alive despite what everyone had previously thought and was back to his usual pervy ways, it really would be too much to make a big deal about every little bit of drama that happens.

Too bad for them that the drama brewing right then was not small and would turn out to be particularly world-shaking.

It all started with Konoha 11 plus Sai, Sasuke and the Team Hebi that had followed him back to Konoha since they'd stuck together for that long already decided to have a nice day of group training. Yes, they had even dragged Shikmaru into it and he was still as lazy as ever. Nonetheless, they had roped Kakashi, Gai and Yamato into doing a huge bell test type training session with them at the exact same place where Team 7 had been formed three years prior. Everyone was in high spirits as they waited for the usually late Hatake to arrive and the other two jonin with him, since it would seem he was holding them up. They were all stretching or checking their weapons or eating snacks and lying around waiting for the 'bothersome' session to begin and be over already when something peculiar had happened.

First, there was a surge of chakra that even a mere civilian would feel for how powerful and disorienting it was. Then, there was a smell of ozone reaching their noses. One didn't have to be an Inuzuka or a Hatake to smell it, that was how offensive to their senses of smell it was. Then, there was a bright flash of light that had everyone covering their eyes in fear of going blind from its intensity. More chakra poured out and Karin and Jugo, as two very sensitive sensors, keeled over from the shift it created while Neji and Hinata tried desperately to block out their Byakugan eyes. The rumble in the floor was all the warning they had to get the hell out of there before there was something that might as well have been an explosion and everything finally stopped.

"What the hell was that!?" Kiba yelled as smoke and dust rose in the air, creating a smokescreen so they couldn't see much further than right in front of their noses.

"Everyone alright?" Ino could be heard asking as they all tried to blindly find each other through the smoke. They all stumbled when there was a sudden gust of wind and the smoke all cleared up, letting them see each other. They were all, thankfully, mostly fine, but they were not alone.

At the center of a small crater crouched another teen seemingly their age, though they've never actually seen someone like him before. He had a wild mane of midnight black hair and even darker eyes, wore a black Konoha forehead protector and a jonin west and underneath some really strange dark blue clothing the style of which no one had seen in for a century with typical shinobi sandals and a strange weapon that almost looked like an unfolding fan in his gloved hand, the other free to touch around the dirt as though he was searching for something.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Suigetsu and Naruto asked at about the same time, causing the stranger to look up. Most of the more observant shinobi present had to rub their eyes because his features had a striking resemblance to Sasuke's, if with a more noble nose and a slightly different arch of his jaw. Well, judging from the side of his face they could see clearly. The other, the right one, was covered by a fringe of lush hair. He frowned as he took them in, seemingly unimpressed.

"I'm going to kill them."

That set a rather ominous air and the entire group immediately fell into defensive stances, drawing their weapons and activating Kekkei Genkai for those who had them. No one dared take their eyes off of the stranger. No one was going to lower their guard just because he wore a forehead protector with a leaf engraved on it. It wouldn't be the first time someone had faked their allegiance to their village to get something from it. Kabuto was the perfect example, but there had also been others.

The stranger seemed intrigued by their reaction, taking them all in before he grinned, the fan in his hand puffing out of existence as he took up a stance. "Oh, so you want to _dance_? Very well. Let's see how well you can keep up."

And before any of them could blink, he was on the move, breaking straight through their formation and knocking down Ino and Shino before turning around and blocking Sakura's punch with one hand. If that wasn't surprising enough, he also dodged Sai's attack as though he were _dancing_ indeed as he stepped around, light o his feet with perfect footwork, throwing the pink haired kunoichi at the artist ninja before kicking Kiba's legs from under him and crouching to evade Akamaru's leap. Sasuke came at him then, slice after slice with his Kusanagi but the man kept dodging as though he could predict Sasuke's movements, which was an ironic twist of events given who had the Sharingan. Jugo came up behind him, arm transformed and ready to deliver what could be a crippling blow when the long haired teen shunshined out of his path, reappearing in front of Shikamaru. Choji came to his friend's rescue, drawing his attention away from the Nara long enough for him to use Kage Mane to bind their collective opponent.

"Hm, you're still not keeping up," the other hummed, despite being paralyzed only for that enormous wave of chakra to hit them again and Shikamaru yelled in mild pain as he fell on his ass.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled before narrowing his eyes and glaring at the now free stranger. He put his hands together in an all too familiar seal. "Taju Kage BUnshin no Jutsu!" Fifty shadow clones filled the clearing, surrounding the unidentified teen and preparing to fight. The black eye just roamed over them all casually before the grin reappeared. "Why are you smiling, weirdo?"

"I always do enjoy a good spar," the other replied, once again falling into the same stance as earlier. For all that it indicated a more brutish style of fighting, when the unnamed teenager rushed to meet the clones war cry, he was nothing but pure elegance, kicking, punching and dispatching clones with an ease of someone who should seriously not be able to take on so many opponents all by themselves. He moved with precision, no movement wasted, no flashy gestures and he has yet to use a single jutsu. He was halfway through the clones when Lee decided he wanted to join in on the fight, aiming for the boy's back, only for his leg to be caught. An immediate twist in the air for an attempted second attack was also blocked, but it left the stranger's back exposed. Ino, who was now back on her feet, was already in position and activated her family's secret jutsu, only to be rejected before he could enter the stranger's mind.

"Your's failed, too?" Shikamaru asked from where he was observing in hopes of devising a plan. This was a group who had been dealing with Akatsuki in different measures for _months_. No single shinobi, jonin or not, should be able to so easily go through them. Even Kakashi had been having trouble against just Naruto and Sakura when the blond Jinchuriki had come back from his trip with Jiraiya. They'd all improved some more since then through their encounters with the Akatsuki and a few biju. This person had to be incredibly powerful to so easily move through the clones, deal with Lee despite his speed and resist Ino's mind possession technique just by flaring his chakra.

"I couldn't. He's chakra ... "

"I've never felt anything like it before," Karin interrupts, staring with wide, blank but horrified eyes at the teen's back as he finally pushes Lee away in time to meet Neji's first strike, arching a curious eyebrow at the Hyuuga's Byakugan. It was somewhat fascinating to see the 'dance' between them as Neji attempted to hit his vital chakra points but the newcomer easily dodged. Even the proximity of the hits wasn't doing much as it usually should. "So much chakra ... " Hinata appeared on his other side and the two Hyuuga cousins tried to break his guard but he would either deflect or sidestep depending on how much space he had to maneuver.

"Who the hell is this guy?"

"Doesn't matter," Sasuke declares, the three tomoe in his eyes spinning to form his Mankegyo pattern. The teen looked up, as though he felt a flare of chakra, and he arched an eyebrow before he promptly jumped high in the air, just barely missing being set aflame by Amaterasu. Neji and Hinata jumped out of the way at the last possible second, cursing under their breath at the close call.

"What the hell, man!? Be more careful with that thing!" Kiba yelled before he and Akamaru popped pills into their mouths and started their own spinning, clawed assault at the same time Lee tried the Lotus. The Inuzuka and his partner had to slow down when the stranger, still in the air and unable to dodge either attack without leverage or a jumping point, instead used substitution and Lee nearly ended up shredded by his own comrades. Still in the air, the unknown teen had to Shunshin out of the way of Sai's attacking ink bird. He reappeared back on the ground just in time for Sasuke to rush him from one side with Chidori, Naruto from the other with Rasengan and Sakura to vault over him and attempt an attack from overhead.

He just smirked and _flashed_ out of the way. Prompting the three from Team 7 to have to dodge each other's attacks while the stranger reappeared on a tree branch and sat down, knee propped up and an elbow leaning on it, looking casual and bored to all of the world. "Are you even trying? Because if not, I have to go find my teammates and my Sensei. Or I guess my Taicho. Really, you're being boring right now. I'm disappointed."

"Wha? What _was_ that move?" Sakura, still disoriented, asked, sounding dazed.

"His chakra disappeared for a second before he reappeared at that tree," Jugo said in awe. "That wasn't a Shunshin."

"Well, I'm officially bored," the teen said and stood up, stretching before he jumped off of the branch and made as if to leave before freezing in place. In a second, he was whirling around, a Giant Fireball, much bigger than any they'd seen Sasuke make so far, flying in their general direction. Shino winced and muttered something unsavory under his breath and they all turned to look at him. "Hm, I've never fought the Aburame insects before."

"He _sensed that_?!" Hinata couldn't help but exclaim, as the insects were particularly hard to detect with the _Byakugan_ unless one focused on that right size in particular. Even Neju, the prodigy that he was, needed to devote a particular amount of his focus in order to properly see them.

"Of course I did. I'm only a part of the best sensor team in all of the Five Great Nations," the stranger said with a huff, crossing his arms. "Are you done?"

"We can't let you wander around Konoha unsupervised when none of us has ever seen you before. For all we know, you're a spy."

The other hummed, still unimpressed. "Yes, and I take it you know the identity of each and every ANBU agent in the organization as well."

"The sarcasm really wasn't necessary," replied Shikamaru but had to agree with the concept behind the counter to his earlier statement. "Still, it would put us all at ease to get your name and registration number so we can all go our own way."

"Very well, though I doubt it'll mean much to you as I am pretty sure this is not my Konoha anymore." Before any of them can say anything about that weird comment, the stranger continued. "I am-"

"Hi-kun!" A new, female voice called and all of their heads snapped around to see a redheaded kunoichi about the same age as the stranger, Hi-kun, speeding towards them, dark gray eyes intent on him. She, in comparison to her probably teammate, was dressed in a white, long kimono shirt and standard black ninja pants and sandals, forehead protector tied neatly in place, her hair in two sharp buns on either side of her head. She had rather sharper features than they were used to seeing in the Fire Country.

She was swept up into a hug the second she landed besides her friend. "Kaze-chan! Good to see you're okay. That means I won't feel bad about wanting to kill you."

"Enough with the dramatics," the redhead, Kaze-chan apparently, said as she drew back and rolled her eyes. "I see we've all been dropped at different marker points." Those dark gray eyes sweep over the Konoha's shinobi with a critical eye that made them all feel like they were inadequately dressed in front of a queen. "And I see you've been busy."

"I was hoping the rest of you got dumped somewhere together despite what my senses were telling me. And don't look at me like that! I needed to vent! Otherwise, I might just do the village the mercy and burn you lot. I mean, _seriously_! I was gone for _two days_!"

"We got bored."

"That's not a viable excuse, Kaze," reproached Hi-kun, though the redhead didn't seem all that sheepish.

"To be fair, _Mizu-san_ was bored. You know nothing good ever happens when _he's_ bored. Speaking of which, are you done here? We really ought to find Sensei before the two of them decide they can fix this mess on their own and end up breaking the time-space continuum."

Hi-kun groans very loudly. " _Two days_! I rushed it so it wouldn't reach the three days limit and yet you've managed to get in trouble after only _two days_!"

"Shut up and cuddle me."

"Ew, can you please _not_?" Naruto couldn't help but ask of them, stopping the two in their tracks. Kaze-chan stared at him, then at everyone else, finally taking in actual details of whom she was seeing before her eyes settled on Sasuke. She looked between the Uchiha and the Jinchuriki, her eyebrows climbing in surprise.

"Isn't that-?"

"Yep."

"And that over there is ... ?"

"The one and only."

She stared some more before finally looked up at her companion sheepishly. "Okay, I see your point. We've probably gone a bit overboard. _But_ ," she interrupted before he companion could say 'I told you so', waving a finger under his nose. "This is also your fault."

There came an indignant squawk from the man that had just singlehandedly defeated some of the best chunin (and genin and a jonin and a former ROOT agent) of their generation. "Say WHAT!? How is this in any way _my_ fault!?"

"Your overloaded the seal with your chakra."

"I came to check on _you_ three disasters after Izuna told me you three were seen plotting something together! And if it's anyone's fault, it's _yours_! You're supposed to be the reasonable one when I'm off on missions!"

"Any of you got any idea what they're talking about?" Suigetsu asks in a stage-whisper, earning himself a couple of glares. He just shrugs with a sheepish smile. "And what kind of names are Hi-kun and Kaze-chan?"

"They might be a part of ANBU special forces and they're protecting their identities by calling each other according to their chakra's elemental natures," Sai suggested, smiling at the new pair who was eyeing them all with something akin to disappointment or disgust. It was hard to decide.

"Or we just don't want to break your fragile minds or the even more fragile balance of space and time by revealing our true identities given the difference between your world and ours." Everyone whirls around to stare at an albino shinobi in a jonin vest make his way calmly into the clearing, some staring at his white hair, some at his startlingly red eyes and some at the white fur he was wearing around his neck despite how warm it was outside. Other than that, he was dressed in the usual all black jonin uniform except he had a face guard with the leaf insignia instead of a forehead protector. He looked about a year or two younger than the other two "Hi. Kaze. Good to see neither of you got hurt in the experiment."

"I'm going to strangle you one of these days, mark my words."

"Hn," the white haired teen replied before he nodded at the redhead and they both practically glomped their middle companion, who seemed resigned to his fate and yet oddly not minding at all. They would have made a rather comical sight, what with the two still holding perfectly impassive faces of dignity, while the jonin in the middle looked exasperated but fond.

"Anyone mind actually explaining what's going on?" Naruto asked after a moment of them all just gawking at the cuddling going on in front of them, finally shifting everyone out of their shock and introducing motion again. "Not now, Sai," he mumbled distractedly at the still slack-jawed artist shinobi who seemed to be gawking at the albino with the three tattooed straight red lines, one on each cheek and one one his chin with something akin to awe and dread and disbelief.

"We were testing out the limits of Hiraishin with our Sensei when we accidentally overcharged it when Hi used the same marker to get to us as fast as he can. The result seems to be that we've arrived in a different dimension a literal mirror of our own, I believe. In simpler words, we're from a completely different Konoha in which I'm pretty sure _you_ ," he pointed to the blond Jinchuriki rather boldly and shamelessly. "Are the Shodaime Hokage, as sad as that is from the current looks of you."

"Hey!" Then, he lit up, practically bouncing on his feet. "I'm Hokage?" Then he shushed Sai again when the other started pointing back at Mizu-san.

"If your name is Naruto Uzumaki, then yes. And you _were_ Hokage, or rather your other self was."

"He wasn't all that impressive in the end, either," Hi added after the correction, seemingly as bored with the conversation as he had been with the ultimate result of the fight earlier.

Sasuke stepped forward, eyes intense. "What of the Uchiha in your world? Do you know the fate of Uchiha Itachi?"

All three of them stared at the Konoha shinobi of this world like they were the dumbest creatures on the face of the planet. "Definitely not all that impressive, either," Kazu-cnah seems to concede after a moment with a nod, sparing Hi-kun a glance.

"Well?" Sasuke demanded and Hi rolled his eyes.

"They're fine, though three of the sons of the Uchiha main family were killed in an assassination, along with the Clan Head, in an attempt to weaken the clan. As for Uchiha Itachi, he was from the Warring States Era. He, his little brother, his cousin and Uzumaki Naruto and the future Nidaime, the Shodaime's student, formed Konoha before a poisoning attempt took Uchiha Shisui while a mortal illness took his life."

"Naruto and Sasuke were the founders of Konoha?!" Several voices cried in disbelief. "But those two can't agree on anything!"

"Then it's a good thing it was Itachi and Naruto who founded Konoha. Itachi was supposed to be the Shodaime but it was not meant to be. The illness took him before it could be made official." Mizu explained, sounding rather non-pulsed to be apparently speaking with different versions of his village's founders in a different dimension.

"And what happened to the other Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked while said Uchiha was staring into the distance, unable to believe that no matter what world it might be, his Ni-san was always taken from him.

"He eventually went mad from grief, left the village and later returned in an attempt to destroy it. Naruto killed him but he somehow survived-"

"Izanagi," Hi interjected and Mizu nodded before continuing the summary of the whole event.

"And continued plotting for the majority of the next century so he could capture the biju and recreate the Juubi so he can achieve his Tsuki no Me plan to create a perfect illusion world with no suffering so he can be with his brother and parents again forever. Turns out, though, that it was all a scheme by a being called Black Zetsu to free Outsutsuki Kaguya, who wants to feed on the world's chakra by sucking it out of every living thing."

They gaped.

Kaze-chan felt the need to continue. "There was a great war, the Fourth Shinobi War, for the Jinchuriki and the biju. All villages united under one banner and fought Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Obito, who had pretended to be him for years after the real Sasuke eventually did die, and there were ups and downs. Eventually, all that stood between total world destruction and the rest of us was Team Disaster."

"Team ... Disaster? Ow! What the fuck, Sai!" The former ROOT agent was having none of Naruto's protests and grabbed his head, pointing up at the Hokage Mountain. "What? What's the big deal?"

Before Sai could scream, Tsunade beat him to it. "Oi, brat! What's this I hear about some random dude kicking your ass on the training grounds!? Civilians were rushing into my office as though it were the end of the world." She took a look around the clearing, only for her eyes to bug out when it landed on the three dimensional travelers. "Shizune, how many cups did I drink?" But her assistant was just as busy gawking in disbelief to answer her Lady Hokage.

"Definitely not impressive" Kaze said casually, eyeing the Godaime up and down in disapproval. To everyone's confusion, Tsunade shrank in on herself.

"Mito-oba-chan? Uncle Tobirama? But _how_!? And is that _Uchiha Madara?!_ "

"You got a problem, Senju?" Hi - _Madara_ \- challenged with a scowl, making everyone but his two companions take a few steps back in surprise when his eyes swirled red and the Sharingan appeared in place of the black orbs.

"Are you saying that's the _Nidaime Hokage_?! The greatest suiton user ever to live?!" Suigetsu asked incredulously, staring at his fellow albino with disbelief. Madara and Mito(?) turned to regard their youngest companion.

"Konoha must have been desperate," Madara said in a dry tone and Mito nodded.

"Agreed," came the Senju's reply, well aware of the chaos he can create with his research and experiments.

There was a pop behind the flabbergasted Hokage, a smiling Kakashi appearing with his usual Ichia Icha book in hand and mask in place. "Yo. Sorry I'm late-" He stopped when he saw the three unimpressed legendary figures in teenage form regarding him with disapproval. Kakashi stared. Gai and Yamato, who had come with him, stared as well. Gai's jaw was on the ground. Yamato's eyes looking like they could pop out of his head at any moment.

"Is it sad that none of our Hokage are impressive?"

"Don't be so mean, Madara-kun," said a teasing voice second before there was a yellow flash and a tall, blond man appeared behind the Madara still squashed between the Senju and the Uzumaki, only to be hugged by the blue eyed man as well. "I still have to hold the title for your for a few years and surely _I'm_ not so bad."

Madara tilted his head back to give none other than Minato Namikaze a deadpan look. "You're the worst." Minato was already pouting up a storm. "I was gone for _two days_!"

"We got bored," the Nidaime said instead of the Yondaime.

Tsunade snapped to her senses. " _Madara_ for Hokage!? Never! Not over my dead body! I'm not letting you desecrate my grandfathers and granduncle's and my Sensei's memory by making that beast Hokage!"

"Wow, is that Hashirama-kun?" Minato asked as he glanced up at the faces carved into the mountain. "He looks silly. I don't recognize him at all!"

"That's because he doesn't have a stupid grin on his face and a dandelion in his hair," replied Madara before glaring at Tsunade. "Excuse you? And why shouldn't I be Hokage? Not that I want the damn hat, mind you, but it's quite possible the village will revolt if I don't take it since _these_ three morons," he indicated at his companions. "Get restless when I'm not around. The downside to being sensors, I guess."

"What does being sensors have anything to do with you being Hokage?" Karin asked, eyeing them like they were crazy.

The teen version of the legendary Uchiha snorts. "Since we were in the Academy and even before that, Mito and Tobirama used to seek me out to hide from the rest of the chakra signatures surrounding them so they could ground themselves a little. As we grew older and stronger, they can get rather overwhelmed seeing as their range is across all five nations and beyond, as is mind and Sensei's. I think we were mostly put on a team together because my large chakra reserves are the only thing that tethers them to the here and now and not the natural flow of chakra in the world. And given that we have history and work as a team flawlessly despite how much we like to bicker, Sandaime thought it might be a good call."

"So, what, you're their chakra blanket or something?"

"Still not seeing how that makes you Hokage material."

Madara ignored Suigetsu's and Kiba's comments, continuing with his explanation. "As I've said, they can get overwhelmed so they seek out each other for temporary relief. But when they ban together and are just trying to tune out the world, they get bored and then they have to find ways to pass the time. Cue crazy shit happening to Konoha that the people really would rather not deal with every time I have to go out on a mission. I think Sandaime tried to pass a law that Team Disaster must stay together at all times. Less likely chances of, you know, a _disaster_."

" _You're_ Team Disaster? The one that supposedly saved your world?" Shikamaru asked skeptically while Kakashi tried to slink his way towards Minato to touch him to see if he was real or if all of this was just a really weird dream.

"Of course we are," replied Mito easily. "We have four greatest sensors this side of the Five Elemental Nations, three best seal masters, we are all well versed in Hiraishin, we have compatible elemental releases, we all have incredible chakra reserves, I am a Jinchuriki, Tobirama has invented a hundred different jutsus at this point and Madara's the strongest Uchiha to have been born as of yet, as was proven when he awakened the Rinnegan just when we needed him the most to do so. Between our summons, our stamina and our teamwork, we really are a _disaster_ to have as an enemy."

"You're a Jinchuriki? And you're another version of my tou-san?" Mito arched an eyebrow while Minato looked confused as a puppy. "And what do you mean he has the Rinnegan?! He doesn't have the Rinnegan! Look at his eyes! All normal, see."

Madara slapped Naruto's hand away when the blond came into his face and pointed at his eyes with too-close fingers. Then he let his eyes develop into his Mangekyo and then into the Rinnegan, well aware everyone was watching the transformation. "I can control it at will. Keeping it constantly active is a waste of precious chakra."

"Are you some sort of god?" A dazed Kiba asked, looking frightened.

The Senju snorted. "No, but they've certainly created him several shrines back home."

Mito had an amused smile as she shot the white haired man a teasing look. "Tobi has the most problems with the one in the Academy, where girls used yo hunt Madara like it was fox season." The older boy flushed while the younger glared at her. The redhead was unapologetic. "Girls still shadow Madara's step whenever they can get away with it."

"I can see it now," the teen in question groused with deeply rooted remorse. "Your and Hashirama's wedding theme will be teasing me to death."

At that, at least, the redhead did blush and pout at her dark haired companion, who only smirked. Tsunade just gaped at them. "How are you so _friendly_?" She asked desperately.

Madara, who was eyeing the near to tears Kakashi as he touched Minato's arm and confirmed his solidity, was happy to answer. "Mito moved into the village from Uzushio when we were six. Kids were bothering her and bullying her for having such vibrant red hair and it was starting to get to her, especially since her sensor abilities were so sensitive. Hashirama, the big dorky oaf, tried to defend her and be friendly to her, but while his chakra is on the same level as mine, the signature is too much like the nature surrounding us and so it can't block out other chakra signatures. It only overwhelmed her even more and Mito used to run from him those first few days."

"Madara's chakra, on the other hand, was like a soothing balm when he approached me," the redhead herself explained, smiling at her friend. "Fire chakra in general is much more soothing than any other nature release but Madara's, with its volume and quantity, was especially so. He knew this because he's been dealing with something similar with Tobirama for two years already when I met him. He just approached me and the closer he got, the easier it was to focus just on him and let the world go mute until I was able to calm my sensor abilities down."

"Essentially, Madara, Mito and myself have stuck close together for years until Mito and I gained adequate control over our senses," Tobirama jumped in. "Mito even got adopted into his house since she didn't have a place of her own besides some apartment they would have given her. Sandaime was more than happy enough to grant her a place in the Uchiha household, since Tajima-sama didn't mind, if it meant everyone will be happy and calm. With that. Mito got introduced into the already existing friendship circle created by Anija and Madara. It was them, Mito and I, Izuna and our younger brothers and our cousins Touka and Hikaku. As years passed, we trained and got closer. At one point while in the Academy, my grades let me skip a couple of years and Madara and Mito skipped one for much the same reason, leaving Anija, who hated the theory behind being a shinobi, in the dust and we graduated the same year, together."

"Which is when I got to meet them!" Minato said with a wide, fond smile, looking briefly over to Kakashi and giving him a respectful nod. "Hello, Nidaime-sama." He then turned back to their audience, completely ignoring the choking sounds from both the Hatake and the other shinobi indigenous to this world. "Sandaime-sama had a lot of trouble with where he will group them because while sensors are _invaluable_ , as young as these three were, it would have been too much if she put them with random people and not enough shinobi _are_ sensor types to help them hone their skills in a safe way. Madara could go anywhere, since his own chakra was enough to overwhelm whatever other chakra signatures might be too much for any other sensor to deal with. But Tobirama and Mito, while much better by that point at controlling the ability when awake, could easily get overwhelmed in sleep or if they were knocked unconscious. And since Madara could go anywhere and these two seemed most at ease around him, Sandaime-sama decided to put them on a team together under a sensor of the same range each of them could reach."

"Which is how Team Disaster was formed. We were never separate since until we were old enough to go on missions alone."

" _Old_ enough? Don't you mean ranked high enough?" Lee asked, confused, and Madara actually had to pause, frowning in his own show of confusion. "You know, like becoming chuunin or jonin."

All four of the visitors' faces went into an immediate deadpan, even the chronically polite Namikaze's. "You think they'd let _us_ on a Chuunin Exam?" The Uchiha of the group asked, sounding more than a little incredulous at the mere suggestion. He pointed at Tobirama. " _He_ would raise a zombie army. _She_ ," he pointed then to Mito while everyone else stared in mounting horror when they realized the other version of Nidaime wasn't denying the accusation. "Would unleash Kurama-"

"Kurama?" Naruto asked in confusion and twitched when he felt the biju in his belly stir with interest.

"The Kyuubi," Mito confirmed with a nod and Naruto _gawked_ at her while Madara continued his rant.

"On any soul stupid enough to try and attack us and _I_ would personally burn down whatever ground was meant for the exam in frustration if nothing else. And that's not even mentioning the fact that Tobirama has every inch of the Five Nations covered in his Hiraishin marks-"

"Not _every_ inch-" The Senju intervened with a feeble protest.

"And those that he doesn't are covered by _our_ and Sensei's marks, so we would finish whatever second stage exam in a second. We're, as we've already said, the best sensor team in the shinobi world, we can practically _communicate_ through fluctuations of our chakra after all these years of spending time together-"

"Don't even ask," Mito said to her fellow Uzumaki kunoichi when the glasses wearing girl opened her mouth.

"So the written exam would be useless against us and Ibiki could never intimidate the three of us if he's to be given a year to prepare-"

"Oh, he's _tried_ ," Minato said with feeling, obviously recalling his own attempts at some point. Tobirama snorted, obviously recalling it himself and still being unimpressed.

"And that's not even mentioning that no matter how crazy shinobi are in general, _no one_ is crazy enough to fight either one of us, let alone all three of us together like it should be in the second stage. If we were ever to get to the preliminary rounds, people would quit before the pairing off could start." Madara stopped, looking thoughtful for a long moment. "Actually, now that I think about it, weren't we _banned_ from entering the Exams since no one would send their genin for slaughter, or something along those lines?"

"Madara," Tobirama said with feeling. "You can summon Kurama without disturbing Mito's seal and control whatever other biju you may come across. You have enough chakra to _bench-press_ them! Your Susanoo cuts _mountains_. I'm pretty sure no one wants _that_ happening anywhere _near_ their village. Konoha, at least, is used to overpowered jutsu being thrown left and right, given our ancestry and the fact that you'd never turn such jutsu on one of our own. Well, except maybe Hashirama. There _is_ a reason you're not allowed to spar in the village anymore. Not since you created that new waterfall and lake where the Naka used to flow undisturbed."

"And that's not even mentioning Mito's Kongo Fusa," Minato added, a grin on his face again, proud and fond.

"Or Tobirama's Raijin no Ken. That thing is vicious," the redhead said with amusement.

"We already mentioned Edo Tensei zombie apocalypse," Madara said with just as much amusement, a grin splitting his face.

"Your Gunbai _does_ have a lot of blood and legend behind it," the albino said with a hum of contemplation.

"And don't forget that Mito can heal us in a minute if we ever go down."

"Madara actually beat my record in the number of shinobi killed in a single setting," Minto mused as well.

"There was that one time Tobirama and Madara made a big enough mist to make the entire continent look like Kiri," Mito reminded and the two teens in question shrugged.

"Remember when Tobirama flooded Suna?"

"Wait, what!?" Those who had been to the deserts surrounding said village couldn't help but exclaim.

"That's nothing. _You_ actually wrestled the Ichibi! Now that I think about it, though, no wonder Suna's shinobi hate us or flee on sight."

"Mito doesn't help with the fact that she's the strongest futon user of our generation."

"Or quite possibly the best fuinjutsu master."

"Are these guys for real?" Choji asked in a dazed whisper as all four of the team started listing off the many reasons why they were probably banned from entering any Chuunin Exams everywhere.

"Wait, how are you going to be Hokage if you're still a genin, dattebayo!?" Naruto's very loud question brought the visitors back to their audience, which they seemed to have forgotten all about. Madara arched an eyebrow.

"One, I don't _want_ to be Hokage, it's just very likely I'll be the only acceptable candidate by the time I come of age and the village grows sick of explosions happening every time I leave the village for _two days_ , as the new limit seems to be. And two, who said we are _genin_?"

"If you never even entered the Chuunin Exams and thus never completed them," Sasuke asked archly, apparently pissed off that what appeared to be the parallel of his own situation was apparently so much stronger than he was. "What else would you be?"

The three teens looked at each other curiously, as though it had never even occurred to them. The Yondaime seemed just as confused.

"Do they even have a rank for us?" Madara asked after a moment of just exchanging glances with his teammates and Sensei.

Tobirama snorted. "I'm pretty sure _you_ are the Second Coming of the Rikudo Sennin. I'm the White Demon and Mito's, as far as I'm aware, the Harpy Princess or something like that."

"They _do_ actually call you Fire, Water and Wind, given your proficiency with your elements," their blond Sensei said with a thoughtful grunt, not even acknowledging the shock now permanently written all over their audience's faces as they tried to process the fact that, apparently, one of the people in front of them is compared to the legend of all of shinobi arts. "That's why I always suggest that you introduce yourselves as Hi, Mizu and Kaze when we go out pretending to be ANBU."

"Then what's the point in wearing a mask at all!?" Madara demands, completely forgetting the earlier debate to scream at his Sensei. Mito and Tobirama did not seem impressed, either.

"Because the scare factor behind knowing the three of you could be under a mask helps our other ANBU finish their missions with a lot less difficulty and a lot less nightmare and trauma material." Well, no one can fault _that_ logic.

"So you're ANBU?" Sai asked, guessing from the current topic. Mito huffed, the most unladylike behavior she had exhibited so far as she and Tobirama finally seemed to have settled their senses enough to let go of Madara. It escaped absolutely no one's notice that they were all still standing close enough that their shoulders were touching.

"I don't think we could _ever_ be mistaken for ANBU. We have too uncommon features for people to make that mistake. How anyone could be fooled with a few fake code names really escapes my realm of understanding."

"The names alone cause fear all over the shinobi world," Minato says with a dangerous cheer in his voice. "Ninja have a flee on sight order regarding us."

"So what _is_ your actual rank?" Shikamaru finally asked, trying to end this conversation before his poor, genius Nara brain breaks under the illogic of these people even being real. He swore he will find every record there is on their own world's counterparts for these people and compare notes. Especially if Madara and Sasuke had switched roles and that means, somewhere out there in their own world, there is an Uchiha Madara running free and plotting world destruction with a set of Rinnegan eyes in his pocket.

"We don't have any, at least not that we're aware of," Madara replies, completely oblivious of Shikamaru's intentions to dig up his counterpart's information with the determination of a stalker.

"Unless _Legend_ counts as a rank," Mito supplies with a smile, still very much amused.

"People just call us the Kaguya Sealers."

"Kaguya?" Most of their group echoed, recalling an earlier mention of that name in the context of someone who wanted to destroy the world by sucking its chakra.

"If we're the literal mirror images of each other's worlds, you'll definitely have to go through our shit sooner or later," Tobirama said with a shrug, uncaring. "Now, if we could please end these stupid questions? I think I know how we got here. Basically, we just need to overload another Hiraishin mark to get back home and we better do it before Anija realizes his girlfriend, best friend and little brother are gone."

"Hey, what about people noticing _I'm_ gone? I'm the _Hokage_ ," whined Minato with a playful pout. The red eyed, white haired teen gave him a deadpan look.

"When Madara becomes Hokage, people will go _damnatio memoriae_ on you."

"And it will all be _your_ fault," Madara shot at the Senju, who only nodded in agreement.

"Exactly. He should know better by now that to send you out on missions."

"I agree," Mito said with a scowl at the older man, who only sweat dropped.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all. I suggest you guys take a few steps back. Judging from the craters we all seem to have created, our combined chakra might just kill you if you stand too close," the other Yondaime advised, making shooing motions with one hand while the other one took out a Hiraishin marked kunai and his students moved to make a small circle around it, hands reaching out to grab a hold of it so they can charge their chakra into it.

"Well, yes, that _is_ the general result of combining fire, wind, water and lightning chakra," Tobirama grumbled just loud enough to be heard before wind started rustling, the distant sound of fire roaring becoming overwhelming, electricity crackled and water rushed, ozone and smokey smells permeating the air as abnormal amounts of chakra started sizzling in the air.

"Wait! Is there a Dan in your world!? What happened to Orochimaru?! To Sarutobi Hiruzen?!" Tsunade yelled to be heard over the noise as the chakra gathered, combined and clashed in a spectacular display.

"What about Obito and Rin!?" Kakashi also yelled, only then actually unfreezing from his shock. "What about Hatake Sakumo?!"

"What about my father!? Hyuuga Hizashi!?" Neji yelled the question as well, sounding desperate.

"Sarutobi Asuma!?" Ino, Choji and Shikamaru yelled when they realized they could have some sort of closure if their Sensei had a better ending somewhere else, if he got to see his child being born and raising her.

There were more questions yelled but soon enough, they couldn't even hear their own voices or their thoughts, let alone to be heard over all that noise. A blinding light once again filled the area and the amount of chakra gathered was enough to bring whole of Konoha to its knees before there was a burst and then everything stopped. They all looked around when they could finally get their eyes used to normal amounts of light again, only to find a big, smoking crater where there used to stand four really strange and completely impossible people. There was nothing left there except a vaguely familiar - to some, at least - mark in the lowest point, still sizzling and crackling with the overdose of chakra it had been fed. They could do nothing but stare at it, some of them even going as far as to pinch themselves to make sure that they hadn't dreamed the whole thing up.

It took a whole ten minutes before anyone could say anything and it was, surprisingly enough, not Naruto who broke the silence.

"So, uh, should we prepare for a war?" Shikamaru asked and everyone blinked at him. Then it registered just what the visiting group had all said and, to the whole of Konoha's confusion, they soon found themselves preparing, indeed, for a war.

Better be ready for Uchiha Madara than be sorry.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that happened *sheepish laugh* Anyway, in case anything is unclear, the Mito, Tobirama and Madara in this story come from an inverted Naruto universe, where Hashirama and Madara live in Naruto and Sasuke's era while those two are Konoha's founders, Naruto is Shodaime, Kakashi Nidaime, Tsunade Sandaime and now Minato is Yondaime. Madara, Tobirama and Mito are considered too OP to be allowed into any Chuunin Exams with other genin because they're not all happy-go-lucky and over-dramatic like Hashirama nor do they indulge in talk-no-jutsu to deal with his enemies instead of just bashing them into the ground like they do - in other words, they're just too scary and too efficient so they're the terror of the shinobi world. Hiruzen is currently a jonin and while it was tempting to make him the Sensei of Team Disaster, he would be younger than Minato since he's originally the Third Hokage and besides, I wanted Team Disaster to be all sensors. We don't see enough sensors in canon. Anyway, this story was vaguely inspired by a story series on AO3 by Hiroma_Musouka called flippity floppity, timey whimey, so please go read this author's amazing work! They are great!
> 
> As you have no doubt noticed, I put this story down as a part of a series, so yes, there will be a sequel AND a prequel, which I am already working on, so stay tuned, my dears! More coming relatively soon!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and I wish you a good day!


End file.
